Breathing Underwater
by MarianaOsorioSilva
Summary: Bella Swan moven to Forks after a terrible accident in Phoenix. She goes to a new school where she meets Edward. They connect, but her past and his present try to mess thinghs up. Will they make it through? *ALL HUMAN*


Bella moves to Forks after an incident happens in Phoenix while she was living with her mother. As she goes to her new school down in Forks she meets the handsome Edward Cullen, son of one of the richest men on the USA. They connect with each other, but as they develop feelings with each other her past and his present start to mess up some things. Will they figure out a way to stick together?

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**The begining**

**BPOV**

"_Open your eyes Bella…" Something was whispering to my ear. Although I did recognized the voice I still didn't want to open them._

"_I SAID OPEN YOUR EYES!" The familiar voice was screaming at a huge tone right into my right ear. I felt my body shivering, the cold sweat was making me shiver even more. I gain the courage and let my eyes concentrate on the figure right above me. Even though I knew who it was I still was surprised._

_Jacob Black was right above me as my body was laid on the harsh floor of his room. I still couldn't believe that him, my friend since I was four, was actually hurting me and had the guts to push me against the wall of his room and make me lose consciousness. I tried to adjust my high sight to the light that was coming from the window. It was so hot in Phoenix that day._

_As I looked at him he suddenly pushed his lips into mine. I tried to push him back but it was impossible, he was so strong. He stoped and his hands slid down to my shirt and tried to rip it off my body while…_

I opened my eyes and sat down on my bed as I felt my body shiver. The tears were running down my cheeks as I tried to recover my breath. I looked around and didn't recognized the room I was sleeping in, but my memory started to give me the answers. After that incident in Phoenix my mum, Renée, decided to sent me to Forks to live with my dad for a while. She thought that a 17 year old girl shouldn't be remembering those things every time I had to pass down Jacob's street.

I looked around to my new room at Charlie's, my dad, place. I was smaller than my older one, but it was comfy and I liked the color of it. _Knock, Knock…_ I heard someone knock at my room door. I looked at the clock standing on my desk and saw that it was 3:20 am.

"Bella?!" Charlie called me still outside my room but close to the door.

"Yes dad, you can come in." I always had the habit to call him Charlie since I rarely was with him, but I knew that he wouldn't like it so I called him dad.

"How're you sweetie? I heard you scream and came to see what happened." I screamed?! I didn't even notice that, I thought I had just woken up, nothing more. "Did you have a nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?" I knew that Charlie was trying to be a good father but I just didn't felt right talking with him about what happened or about the nightmare I just had of the incident on my first night sleeping in Forks.

"I'm fine dad. Really it was just a silly nightmare nothing more. I'm ok. I just need to sleep since tomorrow is my first day at a new school." I tried to change the subject a little because I just felt awkward talking with my dad about what happened in Phoenix. Even though I wasn't excited about school, I knew that Charlie would forget about the nightmare and just go with my lines.

"You're right Bells. You need to sleep you have a big day tomorrow." Charlie just winced at me and left the room. I lay down on my bed once more, fixing the sheets so that they would cove my entire body apart from my face. I was afraid to go back to sleep. I just didn't want to dream again, I didn't want to feel the pain once more. Since that day I dreamt about that every single night, and it tormented me. But I knew I just had to get over with it. I pushed the main blanket a little bit more so that it could cover half my face as I tried to sleep again while the tears were pouring down my face.

**x-x-x**

**EPOV**

My eyes were merged with some rays of sunlight. I stiffed a little on my bed and tried to open them while adjusting to the sunlight. I watch the clock on the table near my bed. It marked 7:15 am. _Shoot, I fell asleep. _I thought to myself as I got up in an instance from my bed and went to my bathroom to take a quick shower. As I finished my daily basics, I rushed down to the kitchen where I saw Marie, our family housekeeper, making some pancakes.

"Marie, why didn't you wake me up?! Now I'm gonna be late for school. You should already know that I have to wake up at 6:45 am." Although Marie worked for our family for almost 25 years she didn't seem to recall some of the tasks she had to do. "And why are you making breakfast? Shouldn't Allison be the one to make them?" Allison was our cook, so that's why my surprise.

"About not waking you up I'm terribly sorry Mr. Edward. Allison had an appointment at the hospital this morning so I'm covering up for her, that's why I didn't have the time to wake you up."

"Oh ok Marie, don't worry about that. So, I'm skipping breakfast anyway. I'm already running late for school, so I'll eat something at my free period at school. Take care Marie."

"Have a nice day Mr. Edward." Marie was always so caring about me. And always, since I was little addressed me as Mr. I went down to the garage and open my Volvo. I slid in and made my way through the road as fast as I could so I wouldn't get late for school.

As I was parking at my school parking lot I smiled at the fact that I made to school 5 minutes before the beginning of classes. I could see that Jasper and Emmet had already arrived and were talking with each other next to Emmet's huge jeep. As I approached the Jasper waved at me.

"Hey dude! I thought you would be here early like you are everyday. So, what happened?" He was making that weird smile because he knew how 'schedualized' I was .

"I just fell asleep. Nothing major." I was starting feel hungry but I know I had to wait for break to have something to eat. As me, and my best friends Jasper and Emmet, were talking about the new car that BMW had launched, we heard a strange noise that was coming from a car. Well, it wasn't really a noise from a car, it was a noise from an old truck, I could tell. I looked back so that I could see what kind of truck it was and saw a red Chevrolet truck parking at the other side. I instantly knew that it was from the 50s. It was pretty cool. I never saw that truck before, maybe some student had recently bought it so I waited to see who was the driver so that later I could talk to him about the beauty he was driving. But instead of him getting out, it was a 'her' that came out. A girl that I never saw at school before. Maybe she was new at our school.

I watched closely as she stepped out of the truck. I saw her brown, loosen curly hair that covered half of her back. She was wearing some tight blue jeans and a white coat. I looked over at her face and was stunned. She was freaking beautiful. Nor beautiful like the normal 'beautiful' girls, but beautiful in a different way. I could take my eyes out of her, it was like she was dragging me into her. I thought of stepping out at her and say a simple 'hey', but as soon as I gave a step the schools bell went on and I knew I had to go to my biology class. I just hoped I could see her at least one more time at my first break, she really was something…


End file.
